


Orange Amber in the Sun

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character's Best Friend Disapproves of His Taste In Men, Everyone knows object of affection is into pining character except for pining character, M/M, So much pining this fic smells like a forest, They Couldn't Possibly Be Ignorant Of How I Feel So I Assume They Must Not Be Interested, character thinks the other is intensely hot but entirely unattainable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: "Just ask him out," he says, irritated.





	Orange Amber in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudigersmooch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudigersmooch/gifts).

"Just ask him out," he says, irritated.

"Oh, Miles." Bashir sighs, in a thoroughly melodramatic way, over his glass of Synthehol. "I appreciate your support, but we both know very well that Garak isn't interested in me."

"We both know that-? " He repeats incredulously, narrowly resists the urge to just give up and bang his forehead against the table. "Julian, why the hell would you think that?"

"I mean, just look at him," Bashir says even more mournfully. Really, it's a miracle that the man hasn't tugged out a tiny violin. "Have you ever seen anybody so charming? So talented? So downright attractive in every possible way? I mean, Garak is on another _level_."

"He's an overly secretive, incredibly immoral prick! " He protests. Quickly winces, and holds up a hand as Bashir turns to him with fire in his eyes. "A prick who seems to make you happy and has helped us out of a tight spot more times than I can count, I grant you, but he's not that great."

"On that we'll have to agree to disagree." Bashir sniffs, gives him a warning glare for another second before returning to the mournful contemplation of his glass. "I don't want you to think I have self esteem issues, mind. I don't think that I'm any lesser than him, or even that he considers me to be so."

"Good," he says, biting his tongue on his actual opinion of Garak this time. "Then why-?"

"Somebody that wonderful is bound to expect people to fall in love with him," Bashir says softly, a genuine sadness in his eyes. "Somebody that observant is bound to notice, when the inevitable does happen. I think he knows that I have feelings for him very well."

"Uh," he says. Because even he, who tried his very best to ignore the guy as much as possible, has noticed Garak's incomprehensible blind spot around normal affectionate emotions. "I'm not sure that-"

"And if he knows how I feel, and hasn't done anything about it, then he must not be interested," Bashir finishes over him, sadly triumphant. He's reminded, yet again, of how weird it is that the smartest person he knows is also unquestionably the dumbest. "I love him, but he only feels friendship for me. And I refuse to humiliate both of us by pushing the matter."

He stares for a long second, even more incredulous than before.

...Bashir shoots another glance at Garak across the bar, heaves another lovelorn sigh, and he gives up and actually thunks his head against the table. He's surrounded by idiots.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Object of My Best Friend's Affections (Amber Orange in the Sun Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742274) by [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/pseuds/KannaOphelia)


End file.
